Blue-Eyes White Dragon (character)
| romaji name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | english name = Blue-Eyes White Dragon | alternate name = The White Dragon | arabic name = التنّين الأبيض أزرق العينين | chinese name = 藍眼白龍 | french name = Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus | german name = Blauäugiger w. Drache | greek name = Ασπρος Δράκος με Μπλε Μάτια | italian name = Drago Bianco Occhi Blu | korean name = 푸른 눈의 백룡 | portuguese name = Dragão Branco De Olhos Azuis | spanish name = Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) | anime debut = |relatives = Seto Kaiba (owner, has his ka within)}} Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a character version of the card, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Biography Ancient Egypt Blue-Eyes White Dragon was the monster ka spirit of Kisara, although it only emerged while she was in an unconscious state. With Kisara captured, Aknadin heard of the Dragon's power and hoped to transfer the ka to his son Seto, unconcerned that this would mean killing its current host. The imprisoned Kisara was unaware of her ka and thus unable to summon it. Seto, disgusted at the idea of using her without regard to her life, attempted to save her. He failed, and both their lives fell into danger. However, Kisara lost consciousness, causing the White Dragon to emerge and ultimately resulting in their rescue. Seto had come to care deeply for Kisara during this time. He defended her until her death at the hands of Aknadin, who proceeded to possess his son. Perhaps showing that she felt the same about him, Kisara's spirit entered Seto's mind and destroyed Aknadin, freeing the young priest. Afterwards, Seto extracted the White Dragon ka and used it to fight Zorc Necrophades. According to Kazuki Takahashi, Seto's feelings for Kisara are the reason behind Seto Kaiba's modern-day obsession with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Despite being always called "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", or even simply just the "White Dragon", Blue-Eyes always has a light blue body as well as blue eyes. Later card designs also clearly showed the dragon to be blue rather than white. 1990s "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" was made a four of a kind Duel Monsters card. Seto Kaiba won Solomon Muto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card. Then he destroyed it. Leaving only three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the world for himself. He is very obsessed with it, he likes to decor everything he posses as Blue-Eyes (Kaiba Land, yacht, statues...). He becomes very angry when someone tries to control Blue-Eyes, saying that he is the only person worthy and powerful enough to control it. When Téa asked Kaiba about his friends, he went as far as to say his Blue-Eyes White Dragons are his friends. Other appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom, the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons are named Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril. The White Dragon - manga.png | The White Dragon (manga) BlueEyesWhiteDragon-DAR.png | [[Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Duel Arena)|Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Duel Arena)]] BlueEyesWhiteDragon-WC10.png | [[Blue-Eyes White Dragon (World Championship)|Blue-Eyes White Dragon (World Championship)]] References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters